The Walking Fred
The Walking Fred is a crossover between the Walking Dead and Fred Figglehorn. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 7 (33): [[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred']]. Summary An Internet viral video goes viral for real... as an army of zombies! References *''Fred (Internet series and movies)'' *Lucas Cruikshank *Selena Gomez (lead singer of Letters To Cleo) *Justin Bieber *Tom Hanks *''Cloud Atlas'' *Julia Roberts *Larry Crowne *Bruce Willis *Tom Cruise *Jim Carrey *''Ocean's Eleven'' *George Clooney *Brad Pitt Characters *Justin Bieber *Selena Gomez (lead singer of Letters To Cleo) *Fred (Lucas Cruikshank) *News Reporter *Tom Hanks (WARNING: In his outfit from Cloud Atlas!'')' *Julia Roberts *Bruce Willis *Fred Zombies *''Ocean's Fourteen'' Trailer Announcer *Fred George Clooney *Fred Brad Pitt Transcript (Scene begins with Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez at a campsite. Justin is playing guitar.) Selena Gomez: Oh, Justin. Did you plan this special night just for me? Justin Bieber: You are my girlfriend, are you? (ACCURATE AS OF SEPTEMBER 26TH, 2011) Selena Gomez: Now and forever! Justin Bieber: (gasp) What was that? (Fred shadow slowly walks forward.) Justin Bieber: (gasp) Take her, I have staying power! (Scene goes back to Fred shadow.) Fred: Hi, I'm Fred! My mom says I'm too hyper! But I think she's mean! (Justin and Selena run, screaming.) (Fred bites Justin and Selena.) Fred Justin Bieber and Fred Selena Gomez: Fame! (Title card: The Walking Fred) News Reporter: I'm reporting live from downtown LA, where internet celebrity Fred Figglehorn has transformed form a viral video into a real world virus. (Fred bites the reporter.) Fred News Reporter: My neighbor's dog is scary! Wah! (TV turns off.) Man at Desk: See? The internet is where the action is. That's why you're not connecting with your audience. Let me ask you: Have you ever considered a web series? Tom Hanks: We're major Hollywood stars! Tom Hanks, Julia Roberts, hello! Julia Roberts: I was in Larry Crowne. Tom Hanks: You were? Man at Desk: What's a Larry Crowne? (Fred shatters the window.) Fred: There's a bully at school who's so mean! Fred Man #1: I wet the bed! Fred Old Lady: I'm afraid to talk to girls! (A bunch of Fred zombies show up and overtake the man.) Tom Hanks: Run! (Tom and Julia flee.) Tom Hanks: I don't get all this Fred stuff. Are we immune, or just out of touch? (Two Fred zombies infect an old man.) Fred Old Man: My mom says I'm not allowed to swim in the pool anymore! That makes me mad! Gahh! (The Fred zombies start zeroing in on their prey.) Julia Roberts: Into that mall! (Tom and Julia run into the mall. Julia slams the doors shut, and Tom shoves a fat kid with a "Kevin" T-shirt in front of it. The zombies recoil as the fat kid crosses his arms and gives a stern look.) (Julia glances over her shoulder. Tom follows.) Julia Roberts: *screams* (The camera zooms out to reveal Fred T-shirts at a store.) Julia Roberts: Oh, Phew, it's just a shirt. Wait! He has his own T-shirt?! Tom Hanks: You know, that's actually frightening me more than the zombies. (Glass shatters) (Scene cuts to a shadow holding a weapon) ???: Psst! Guys, over here. (Tom and Julia run into the boarded-up store. Bruce finishes boarding it up.) Tom Hanks: Bruce Willis? What's going on out there? Bruce Willis: It's a nightmare. Everyone's turning into Freds. They already got Tom Cruise and Jim Carrey. (Tom and Julia shrug their shoulders) Tom Hanks: Eh, that's okay. Julia Roberts: Eh, that'll be fine. Fred Jim Carrey: Show me the candy! (The zombified Jim Carrey suddenly pounces on Bruce and bites him. Tom hits Jim with a tennis racket.) Tom Hanks: Oh, no! Bruce got bitten! He's infected! Let's get out of here! (Bruce struggles against the infection, but to no avail.) Julia Roberts: We can't just leave him. (Suddenly, Bruce rises up, having succumbed to the infection.) Fred Bruce Willis: I don't wanna go to gym class! My hair hurts! Wah! (The rest of the zombies suddenly burst through the boards.) Julia Roberts: Is this the end? My career can't end on Larry Crowne! (Zombies start to close in from all directions.) Tom Hanks: We need to be brave! Hang on and- Hey, you know, Larry Crowne wasn't that bad. Was it that bad? Seriously, was it? (Crckets chirp in the background.) Julia Roberts: They didn't see it. No one saw it. Tom Hanks: We'll they'll see the next thing I do. (CHOMP!) AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Announcer: Coming soon to a theater near you, it's Ocean's Fourteen starring Freds! Fred Tom Hanks: Wah! We have to break into a candy vault to steal all the candy. What do you think, Fred George Clooney? Fred George Clooney: I want all the candy for myself! Fred Brad Pitt: Well, I'm Fred Brad Pitt and I say I should have the candy! Fred Julia Roberts: But I'm a girl! Ladies first! (indistinct conversation) Announcer: Ocean's Fourteen! It's only a matter of time. (segment ends) Trivia *Antagonists: Fred Zombies *Protagonists: Tom Hanks & Julia Roberts *Tom Hanks already made a web series called Electric City. *The store "Fat Gothic" may be a take on Hot Topic. *Tom Hanks is wearing the same outfit from Cloud Atlas. **Even though Tom Hanks is wearing his same outfit from Cloud Atlas, it is not Yellow and White, it is instead Black and Red. *In the segment, Julia Roberts says nobody saw Larry Crowne. *Fred Figglehorn's voice sounds like Simon Seville from Alvin and the Chipmunks. *In Shyla Dub, the Fred Zombies look like the minions from Despicable Me. *In the Internet series, the "R" in Fred's name on his T-shirts and webpage is backwards, stylized as FЯED. But in the segment, the "E" is backwards instead. *This happened 2 years after as a live action sketch on Awesomeness TV